


winter days

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Comfort, F/F, Loneliness, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: She doesn’t really want anything, except to go back to her own time.





	winter days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/gifts).

> Title is from 'Make You Feel That Way' by Blackalicious: 'Winter days more likely that you'll notice heat.'

Natasha is the one who puts Stella up after the Battle of New York. She gives Stella the tour, then retreats to her bedroom.

Stella sits by the window and looks out over the Lower East Side until the sun sets.

Natasha comes out eventually. Watches her. Offers, “Do you want to talk?”

Stella startles. “No, I…”

She doesn’t really want anything, except to go back to her own time.

Natasha walks slowly across her own living room. She takes Stella’s hand and tugs her to her bedroom.

Natasha isn’t home, but she’s warm and alive. Right now, that’s enough.


End file.
